Ana, Christian and some special kids
by becca.84
Summary: Ana and Christian work together and are also friends. Christian is still the same CEO and Dom, while Ana is in a 'normal' relationship. What happens when one of the children's mothers who they work with dies and leaves them both as guardians for her little boy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone

So I've got the writing bug again for another story! Can you believe it. I'm sorry to all my followers that want me to update my other stories, it comes to me when it comes to me. I'm working on another chapter on finding our way to each other but this idea wont leave my head. I also had another one too but it's a bit more heartbreaking. So I thought id stick with a fun filled one. Now this story relates somewhat to myself as this is my career! Not sure what the degrees are called in different parts of the world but I am using what we call them in Australia. And other places/people I've just made up for my story.

Prologue  
Ana  
I'm Ana Steele, 24 years old and I work with children who have special needs. I studied at university bachelor of education and worked in early childhood centres and schools, though it seems special needs children is my calling. I studied for my inclusive education degree by distance education as I was working. I've been at Seattle early intervention for 6 months now, the staff are great the children are beautiful. I travel all around Seattle, early childhood centres, schools, homes and parents and children also come and visit us at the centre.  
I have a boyfriend Jeremy who I have been seeing for a couple of months. He's nice, sweet, caring and makes me laugh. He's a mechanic and has his own business.  
I only have a few close friends and that's the way id prefer it to be. A few close friends that have your back or lots of acquaintances that do nothing but stab you in the back. People are nasty and there have been many a times where I have been spoken down to and treated like shit in personal and business. I finally feel now I have my calling we are all here for the same reason, the children.

Prologue  
Christian Grey  
I'm Christian 27, CEO of grey enterprises. I also work 12 hours a week at Seattle early intervention. I just needed something more, you know how it gets. I approached my mother 4 months ago to ask 'what was around' and she suggested early intervention. At first I was like hell no! I'm not a children type of man why on earth would my mother even suggest that. I promised her though that I would give it a go and that's what I did. My mums my saviour I couldn't let her down. It has been one the best things I've decided to do. The children, parents and staff are great. I thought at first I might have been able to bag Ana Steele, although after she walked in on me one day balls deep inside my submissive lashing her with a belt I knew that wasn't going to happen. Needless to say we have become great friends and I have told her a small part of my life regarding the BDSM. She has admitted to me she practices some parts of it with her boyfriend, more lighter things and not the heavy stuff. I could tell straight away Ana was a more hearts and flowers type of girl and that's ok, I'm glad to have her as my friend and colleague.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Ana POV

Oh gosh my work was totally draining today, Christian and I have been working together closely with a mother Jane and her autistic son James for a few months now. James is beautiful, challenging and so rewarding he has made so much progress just in the last few months with his speech and his gross motor skills. It's fantastic to see.  
''Hey Ana shall we grab a drink after the long day we've had today? And of course it's officially the weekend anyway'' Christian asks me.

''Sure why not'' I respond.

''Although don't you have a 'date' tonight?'' I snigger at him. I call them 'dates' even though we both know better. It's not like I'm going to shout submissive for the whole world to hear. Walking in on Christian and his submissive was the most embarrassing day of my life. We'd only been working together about 6 weeks when I had to drop him off some paperwork for one of the children he was seeing the next day. Imagine my surprise when Taylor directed me to his office and I walked in to find a brown haired girl bent over his desk, blindfolded with a ball gag in her mouth being struck with a belt and being pounded into ferociously by one Christian Grey. I remember dropping the paperwork all over the floor. That was enough to get his attention. I don't know who was more embarrassed him or I. Needless to say I got the hell out of there and sent him a message telling  
him we had some things to discuss. It wasn't any of my business what he was doing, I more just hoped the girl was ok. I wasn't even down in the garage before he stopped me and said we needed to talk. I told him to at least go and wash off the sex smell and that he could meet me at the park where we would talk. We got into a bit of a fight that day. Him shoving NDA's and other paperwork in my face. I of course went ape shit and said if I wanted to out him I would have done it already and what he does is his own prerogative. He sat me down and explained the BDSM lifestyle, can't say all of it was my kettle of fish but as long as the girl was happy being struck then who am I to judge. And well that led way to some research of my own and I must say, some kinky is good!

Snapped out my thoughts Christian is trying to get my attention  
''Gee Ana, where did you space off too?''  
I turn bright red at the thought. Thinking about his big cock driving into that girl, I am so not sharing that. Even though we are friends I can still admire him from afar. He is after all a good looking specimen.  
''Oh not much, just trying to turn my brain off from work''  
''It's the weekend Ana turn that brain off, and to answer your question, Sally couldn't come tonight which was fine with me anyway, I'm getting kind of sick of her. She's starting to become too attached.''  
''Hmm so another one bites the dust huh?''  
''Yeah something like that. Come on now enough about my 'dates' where's your man tonight?''  
''Doing a cash job for some bloke who needed his car right for tomorrow''.  
''Always the work-a-holic. Lucky you got me to hang out with" and he nudges my shoulder.  
''Yeah righto then Grey, don't flatter yourself too much now will you''.

On the way to the bar I get a phone call from Kate.

"Hey Kate"

"Hey Steele, what you up to?"

"Just about to head to the bar with Christian for a drink, do you want to join us?"

"Aww and be the third wheel, I don't know, and where's Jeremy tonight?"

"Working late, fixing someone's car who needs it tomorrow, and come on you won't be the third wheel, it's just one drink and hey it saves you sitting around the house by yourself, and who knows you may just meet your prince charming".

"Yeah yeah, whatever Steele, ok you twisted my arm, I'm in.

"Cool Kate, shall see you soon.

"Ok Ana, bye".

We find our way in and take a seat. I notice Taylor just hanging near the door he's never far away. All the girls ogle Christian as he walks in. He seems like he doesn't notice though I know he does.

I then hear Christian phone ringing and a one sided conversation with what appears to be his brother.

"Elliot's going to join us to that ok"?

"Sure no problem, my roomie Kate is coming along too, who knows they may hit it off" and I giggle.

Gee I couldn't have been more spot on if I tried, I can see Kate come barrelling in laughing and flirting with some guy, Christian soon tells me that is his brother. Seems we won't have any trouble with them hitting it off.

After initial introductions we all sat around the table and got to know each other. Although I must say it was Christian and I just talking to ourselves as the looks Kate and Elliot were giving each other, well let's just say she won't be coming home tonight. I just hope that there 'whatever it is' doesn't impact on my friendship with Christian, if not I may have to keep the two friendships separate if Kate and Elliot's turn nasty.

Little did I know that my relationship would change with one of them drastically and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thankyou for the support you have shown me so far! Chapters are heaps short but this way I am still giving you something. I am trying to update when I can though working 5 days a week and also being busy on the weekends doesn't give me much time. Thankyou for your patience and sticking with me, its very much appreciated. **

The next week was going along smoothly until I got a phone call that changes my life.

''Hello Ana speaking''

''Hi Ana, my name is Sarah, I'm calling from Seattle Grace Hospital and have some very sad news''.

''Ok, um go on'' I say hesitantly. Shit was has happened.

''I'm very sorry to inform you that a Jane and James King have been in an accident and Jane has just passed away from her extensive injuries. James is in hospital but is going to be ok''.

I am stunned to silence oh my god, poor James and oh god Jane, what the hell happened.

''Miss are you there?''

I compose myself before I say ''yes I am still here''.

''Now you and a Christian Grey are down as Janes emergency contacts, I will be calling him after you, are you able to come into the hospital?''

''Yes, I will be right there just have to make some arrangement with work, ah thank you for the call.''

''I apologise for giving you such sad information Ana, we will see you soon.''

''Ok bye.''

I get off the phone feeling gutted and burst into tears. I go into my manager, Leanne's office, and between my tears tell her what has happened.

''Oh Ana, honey, do what you need to do we will cover your sessions for the rest of the day and however long you need ok. Just let me have a look at your timetable. We may need to change around some sessions or we can do some shuffling around, don't you worry about that though Ana, you worry about being there for James.''

''Ok thanks Leanne, I will keep you updated''.

Just as I am leaving work I get a phone call from Christian.  
''Oh Ana have you heard the news?''

''Yes Christian I'm just on my way to the hospital now."

''Don't worry Ana I'm on my way to."

I break down crying ''how can this happen?''

''Ana you are in no fit state to drive wait there and I'll come and pick you up.''

''Okay'' is all I say before I hang up.

Not sure how long it was later the black Audi pulls up to the curb and the next thing I know Christian has scooped me up into his arms.  
''Hey come on Ana is going to be okay. We will go to the hospital find out what's going on and go from there.''

''Poor James'' is all I can get out.

We arrive at the hospital and head for the nurses' station. Of course all those bimbos just have ogle Christian don't they. As usual Christian commands the room and automatically demands service.  
"Hi can I help you?" The nurse splutters.  
For crying out loud get a grip I think to myself.  
Christian rolls his eyes before saying ''yes I'm looking for James King he was brought in from car accident.''  
Are yes just one second I'll have a look says the nurse while fluttering her eye lashes.  
For Christ sake lady can't you see me standing here?  
I honestly feel like turning Christian around and snogging him just to tell her to get lost and stop drooling at him for crying out loud it's a hospital.  
After what seems like an eternity she finally says "room 221."  
About freaking time I think to myself has she wiped the drawl from around her mouth yet?

We rush down the hall way and into the room.

We can see James sitting up in the bed, looking quite frightened.

"Ana, Chris" he says to us when he sees us standing in the door way.

"Hey honey" I rush over and give him a quick hug"

"Mum, mum" James looks around.

How on earth are we going to explain to a young child that his mother is going to come back. I have to step away from James as I am going to break down. Christian picks up on my distress and sits with James on the bed.

"Hey buddy, Ana and I are going to take good care of you ok?"

James nods.

"Mummy had to go away for a while."

"We are looking to see what family you will live with and you will have a new family."

"Mummy, mummy", we can both see that James in becoming distressed. He's too young to understand that he won't ever see his mother again. Both Christian and I climb into bed with him, its heaps squashy since it's a single bed in the hospital but with both Christian and I on our sides and James in the middle we make it work. We hug him to us whispering that we will work it out and that everything will be ok. Although I'm not sure how it's going to be ok. 


	4. Chapter 4

James had to stay in the hospital for a few days. Christian and I were by his side the whole time, alternating between ourselves so that James would either have one or both of us with him. James keeps asking for his mum constantly and I'm trying to keep to together for him. We have brought in some of James' favourite toys from the centre to keep him distracted. Though I know he's busting to get out of here.

Christian has covered all the medical bills and we have been waiting to hear about a will, if Jane had one and pretty much what's next? We are also looking into other family members. James gets discharged tomorrow and we still haven't found any family who is going to take him.

We have been playing with the trains with James when Christian's phone starts ringing, I listen to the one sided conversation.

"Hey dad"

"Oh you have"

"Ok well can you come to the hospital, Ana and I don't want to leave James"

"Ok see you soon."

Christian then turns to me "they got a hold of Janes' will dad needs to share it with us.

"Hmm ok, why do they need to share it with us?" Sounds strange to me, but ok.

"Dad will be here soon so we can ask him when he comes".

I can see James is starting to get tired, so I lay with him stroking his hair until he falls asleep.

Only 5 minutes has passed and Carrick is at the door.

We decide to move over to the other side of the room, to still keep an eye on James but still be a little far away not to disturb him.

"Hi how are you going today?" Carrick comes in and shakes Christians and my hand.

"Dad/Carrick" Christian and I both say.

"Were going ok dad, just waiting for the answers now, so what is going to happen with James?

"Well son, Ana, that's what I have come to talk to you about, why don't we take a seat."

"I've called a meeting with you today as we have been through Janes will and it stated that Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey were to become the legal guardians of James Green if anything were to happen to I Jane Green"

Christian and I just look at each other and I think Now what!


End file.
